Convoitise
by kikoohello
Summary: OS//Draco bave. Il LE veut. Il le veut tellement qu'il n'en peut plus. Mais il doit prendre son mal en patience... Pourtant IL est LA devant SES yeux! Mais qui ça "IL"? A vous de lire...


**Bonjour à tous! Alors je vais faire vite:**

**Disclaimer: Pas à moi tout à JKR Moi pas avoir argent pour ça**

**Note: Ahem, l'idée m'ai venue lorsque j'ai imaginer Draco bavant devant... Et bien vous n'avez qu'à lire pour le savoir!**

**Genre: Oulà, c'est chaud, très chaud... On dirait presque que ça sort du four... Mais c'est sûrement à prendre au premier degré, non? Alors je dirait Général et pour tous...**

**Oubliez pas de me dire vos impressions^^**

* * *

_Draco bave. Il LE veut. Il le veut tellement qu'il n'en peut plus. Mais il doit prendre son mal en patience... Pourtant IL est LA devant SES yeux! Mais qui ça "IL"? A vous de lire..._

* * *

**Convoitise**

Il était si beau, avec sa peau couleur caramel. Si appétissant aussi. Son habit donnait l'impression d'être fait en bonbon. Il tournait, tournait. Il semblait voler, tandis qu'il continuait sa danse. La lumière des projecteurs faisaient luire la fine pellicule de sueur qui le recouvrait à cause de l'effort. Il devait très certainement se sentir beau, même magnifique, car toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce le regardaient se mouvoir avec légèreté. Tout le monde le regardait, oui, mais différentes pensées tournaient dans leurs têtes. Celle qui revenait le plus était : « Putain, il est trop bon. Je le veux. » Et la personne qui le pensait avec le plus de ferveur était blonde. Mais c'était un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel.

En effet, Malfoy junior regardait la bave aux lèvres l'objet de ses convoitises. Et foudroyait du regard quiconque osait ne serait-ce que songer à poser les yeux sur ce qu'il considérait déjà comme sa propriété. Les mains tremblantes, il n'osait approcher de la merveille qui continuait malgré tout ce qui l'entourait de tournoyer. Pourtant, il était aux premières loges, et ne se faisait pas prier pour en profiter.

_Je ne peux pas, non il ne faut pas_ pensait-il. _Père ne me le pardonnera jamais si je romps ma promesse. Mais il est si beau ! Si… appétissant ! Non ! Je ne dois pas penser cela. Il ne faut pas. Ce n'est pas bien. Mais je le veux tellement ! Il a l'air si doux, je suis sûr que sa peau est sucrée, elle a certainement le goût du chocolat. Je pourrais faire plein de choses avec lui. Pour le consommer je pourrais me servir du reste de la crème fraîche que les Elfes avaient fait pour le dessert d'hier. Mmh oui, je pourrait l'étaler sur son corps si frêle, trop mince. Avec une cuillère je mangerais la plus grosse part, je ne le toucherais pas tout de suite pour faire durer le plaisir. Il m'en voudra peut-être mais il ne pourra rien faire pour m'en empêcher. Et après je finirais de le nettoyer en le léchant partout, oui partout. Ma langue passera partout, elle s'infiltrera dans les trous, passera sur les bosses et nettoiera toute sa surface._

Il se lécha les babines, ressemblant ainsi de plus en plus à un fauve qui surveille sa proie. Laquelle, d'ailleurs continuait toujours à tourner sur son piédestal. Et soudain il vit une fille prendre son courage à deux mains et s'approcher. Il grogna. Non mais ! Cette petite pouffe n'allait pas lui ravir l'objet de son désir ! Il était un Malfoy après tout !

_Non mais ! Tu va me le laisser ou bien ? Tarentallegra ! Niak et maintenant va danser la castagnette hors de cette pièce ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! Je ne vais pas me faire marcher dessus, sinon où irait le monde ? Déjà qu'il a faillit terminer court, d'ailleurs faudra que je remercie le Survivant pour nous avoir tous sauver… Mais il faudra qu'il attende que j'aie fait et eu tout ce que je voulais de sa part… _

Il regarda devant lui et vit qu'une personne était apparue aux côtés de l'objet de son attention. Il soupira de soulagement.

_Purée, mais elle est moche cette fille. On dirait un croisement entre Pansy et un bouledogue français. Beurk, faut que je m'enlève cette image de la tête au plus vite._

Il se rua au devant de la scène, et posa deux Gallions sur le comptoir, attendit deux minutes et fila un paquet entre les mains. Juste avant de passer la porte il lança au brun derrière lui : « Dépêche Blaise ou t'aura pas ta part ! »

Et l'autre de le suivre en grommelant : « Je sais bien qu'ils en font qu'à Noël, mais franchement, tout ça pour un gâteau au chocolat et au caramel… »

**_FIN_**

* * *


End file.
